


I'm a werewolf, baby

by Kuriake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Triple Drabble, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriake/pseuds/Kuriake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone's taken a wrong turn somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a werewolf, baby

The shrill laughter sends shivers down her spine and she silently curses herself for having come here at night. She had run into them, this _gang_ , and she thought she could take them, but she had been wrong and now one of them has her by her hair and is keeping her down painfully.  
  
"Look! Look at her!" the girl crows. "She's terrified! Scared out of her bloody wits!" Again that cackle.  
  
"Oh, I don't have to look."  
  
A voice she hasn't heard before. Male. It is the rancor and conceit in it that terrifies her most.  
  
"I can smell."

\---

“What d’you think we should do with her, boss?”

“I say we should eat her!” a voice shrieks, all too eager, like needles piercing her ears.

“Well, she’s definitely an improvement over the last one,” she hears above her before her head is roughly pulled aside.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

The click of a lighter. Silence. Tension rules the air.

“W-what are you talking about? The last one was disgusting, nothing but skin and bones—”

“ _The last one_ ,” he is interrupted, shutting up quickly, “had a pretty decent mime. I doubt this one could even make herself useful by killing a shifty bench.”

\---

"What do you mean?"

The grip on her hair slackens just the slightest, and the moment she manages to look up, she wishes she hadn’t: the brow of the man standing in front of her is twisted like a vampire’s, but instead of yellow, his eyes are a solid black, with rough whiskers framing his face and his fingers ending in sharp talons.

“A Slayer.”

He crouches down next to her, the ghost of a smile playing his face. She was already scared, but what he whispers in her ear makes her blood run cold: “I have such big plans for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for open_on_sunday challenge "Tragically Hip", inspired by the song "I'm a werewolf, baby". The first piece of fanfiction I ever wrote. I always though Oz would make a badass villain.
> 
> All recognizable characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy; no profit is being made.


End file.
